monsterhunterfandomcom-20200222-history
Fatalis
|Ailments = |Weakest to = |Weakness Sign = None |Habitats = Castle Schrade |Monster Size = 4110.6 cm |Monster Relations = Crimson Fatalis, White Fatalis, Dire Miralis |Generation = First }} Fatalis is an Elder Dragon introduced in Monster Hunter. Physiology Fatalis is a traditional black dragon, with a long, serpentine neck and tail, along with a pair of large wings. Its body is covered in rigid black scales and lined with white spines. Its head features four backwards-facing horns and a row of enlarged bottom teeth. Abilities Fatalis is an extremely powerful monster, able to wipe out entire hunting parties with relative ease. Its primary means of defence is its ability to breathe a stream of fire and launch flaming projectiles, which explode upon impact. It is also able to release a cloud of flammable dust, similar to Teostra, and set it alight. It is known to use its whip-like tail to batter enemies, and its powerful bone crushing jaws to bite at nearby attackers. Behavior Fatalis is extremely hostile to all living creatures, especially humans. Habitat Fatalis has only been observed at the ruins of Castle Schrade, and the natural environment from whence it came is completely unknown. Game Appearances Main Series * Monster Hunter (Introduced) * Monster Hunter G * Monster Hunter Freedom * Monster Hunter 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom 2 * Monster Hunter Freedom Unite * Monster Hunter 4 * Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate * Monster Hunter Generations Ultimate Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 2.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 3.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 4.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 5.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 6.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 7.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 8.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 9.0 * Monster Hunter Frontier Season 10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.1 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.2 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.3 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.4 * Monster Hunter Frontier Forward.5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G * Monster Hunter Frontier G2 * Monster Hunter Frontier G3 * Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine * Monster Hunter Frontier G5 * Monster Hunter Frontier G6 * Monster Hunter Frontier G7 * Monster Hunter Frontier G8 * Monster Hunter Frontier G9 * Monster Hunter Frontier G10 * Monster Hunter Frontier Z * Monster Hunter Frontier Z Zenith Spin-offs * Monster Hunter Stories Game Data MH4U Breakable Parts Materials For carves and materials from other games, see Fatalis Carves Monster Hunter 4 Ultimate Fatalis Carves/MH4U-High-rank|High-rank||true Fatalis Carves/MH4U-G-rank|G-rank Equipment For more information, see Fatalis Equipment In-Game Description Other Non-Subspecies Forms G-Rank Fatalis (Monster Hunter Frontier G Genuine) The G-Rank Fatalis of Monster Hunter Frontier G was initially revealed on the Monster Hunter Frontier G3 official website. It is fought at Castle Schrade as a Conquest War Quest Monster. It was released in Monster Hunter Frontier G3.1 on January 8, 2014. Apart from a few key differences, it has six horns instead of the Fatalis's four horns, and the chest now is glowing faint blue, which is possibly the new element Black Flame. It utilizes new and unique attacks. Gallery For more images, see Fatalis Photo Gallery Music Themes Notes Category:Monsters Category:Large Monsters Category:Elder Dragons Category:Fire Element Monsters Category:Dragon Element Monsters Category:MH1 Monsters Category:MHG Monsters Category:MHF1 Monsters Category:MH2 Monsters Category:MHF2 Monsters Category:MHFU Monsters Category:MH4 Monsters Category:MH4U Monsters Category:MHXX Monsters Category:Frontier Monsters Category:MHST Monsters